Due to such advantages as not breaking even if dropped and light weight, plastic type medicinal fluid containers have rapidly progressed in recent years. Among these, natural dripping types are widely used, which utilize the flexibility of plastic materials whereby the body portion is deformed for administering the medicinal fluid. When used for natural dripping, since air is not supplied into the container during application, concern as to contaminating organisms entering the container is absent, and there is a hygienic advantage. As an example of a plastic container for medicinal fluids, a container of this type is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 158955/1989 (referred to below as prior art publication). The art publication indicates a unitized plastic container for medicinal fluids, in which an opening at the upper end of the container body is sealed by a stopper device, and at the bottom end of the body, a suspending fixture is provided.